


Little Yellow Tags: Part 12

by lurkdusoleil



Series: Little Yellow Tags [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/pseuds/lurkdusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee club finds out enough about Kurt and Blaine's relationship to be worried, and stages an intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Yellow Tags: Part 12

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place all over the verse, from around the first part of prompt 7 up to just before the interlude. Warnings for judgmental people with little to no information, assumptions of abuse, mentions of previous abusive situation (Karofsky-related).

Kurt spends about twenty minutes one day during lunch trying to figure out what Blaine is doing on his phone. He’s been sitting there, thumbing around on it, and every time Kurt tries to sneak a peek, he pulls it away.

“What are you doing?” Kurt finally asks. 

“Eat the last of your cheeseburger and I’ll tell you,” Blaine says with a smirk. Kurt rolls his eyes--Blaine’s doing the Dom thing, but they’re sitting with the Glee club today, and he can’t just order Kurt to finish. But it’s been working wonders for over the past month, so Kurt does as his boyfriend says and takes the last three bites of his burger, obnoxiously stuffing his mouth and chewing in Blaine’s direction until he’s done. Blaine grins and kisses Kurt’s cheek when he swallows. 

“That was a lot to swallow,” he whispers. “Mmm. Good boy.” 

Kurt blushes, smiling slyly, and he formulates a wonderful reply before realizing that Rachel is watching him very closely from across the table, her face a mask of confusion. He can’t push it now--she’s already expressed concern over his relationship with McKinley’s newest Skank, and he doesn’t want to push her to start asking more questions. 

“A deal’s a deal, Anderson,” he says instead. “What’s with the phone.” 

“Christmas present,” Blaine answers simply, and Kurt glares at him. 

“You couldn’t just tell me that?” 

Blaine grins again, and Kurt’s heart thumps. This boy’s going to be the end of him. 

Blaine dumps their tray in a startlingly gentlemanly display (though not startling to Kurt, for whom he’s apparently ready to anything when it comes to taking care of him). Then, with a nod toward the door, he leads Kurt out into the hallway to head to their lockers for afternoon classes. 

"So what did you get me?" Kurt asks, his casual tone deliberately lacking in subtlety as he threads his arm around Blaine’s elbow. Blaine raises an eyebrow and smirks. 

"I got you a Santa costume," he says, deadpan. "It has a thong. And bells. And fake fur." 

"What a coincidence," Kurt replies, batting his eyes innocently. "I bought myself the same thing as a present for you." 

It’s not entirely true. He’d gotten Blaine a stylish set of piercings for his ears, gauges, and tongue--dark, matte titanium with azotic topaz gems. He thinks Blaine will like the topaz--it’s clear and bright orange with flecks of purple and green and pink. He’d also got a matching bracelet cuff to match, and he hopes Blaine appreciates the nod to his usual splashes of color on a dark palette. Something classy to add to the fashion that Kurt still can’t quite appreciate like Blaine seems to. 

But he can taunt a little bit. And maybe he’ll do some of his own online shopping tonight. 

“So you okay here?” Blaine asks, when they approach Kurt’s locker. 

“Yes, Master,” Kurt says wryly, bumping his hip into Blaine’s and smiling. “You can stop babysitting me, I’m capable of getting to class.” 

“Just wouldn’t want the goods damaged,” Blaine replies easily, patting Kurt’s behind. Kurt slaps his arm and Blaine ambles away laughing, heading in a direction decidedly not toward his own locker. Kurt can see him pulling out his cigarettes--time for a Skank meeting, then-- 

“Kurt, I need to talk to you.” 

Kurt turns, and Rachel is standing before him like a toddler about to throw a fit--hands on hips, little feet together, and her dress isn’t really helping the toddler thing, what are those _sleeves_ \-- 

“I told you it’s not a mid-life crisis, Rachel,” he says, tilting his head down at her. “Blaine’s a little rough around the edges, but he makes me happy.” 

“I think he needs to learn what’s appropriate for public displays of affection.” 

“Rachel, you and Finn suck face all over the school--” 

“But I never let him--slap my butt!” she protests. “Kurt, he’s treating you like a piece of meat--” 

“Thank you for your concern, Rachel,” Kurt says, shutting his locker. “But I am perfectly capable of standing up to my own boyfriend if he does something I have a problem with. He’s allowed to be playful with me. And considering this is McKinley, we’re lucky we can show affection at all. So please let me have this.” 

Rachel deflates, and she pouts a little, but she shrugs and sighs. 

“All right,” she says. “I mean, at least he’s helping your reputation.” Her smiles turns mischievous. “I still think you should keep him on a tighter leash, though.” 

Kurt shakes his head and lets Rachel take his arm and babble her way to class. If only she knew. 

\-- 

It’s not the end of Rachel’s interest in his relationship. Being his best friend, he’s not surprised, but it’s a little worrying. There’s the sleepover in February, where she questions Blaine’s control over Kurt, and then a mortifying question of if Blaine is pushing Kurt to try, in Rachel’s words, “deviant sexual practices.” Kurt hadn’t even been able to answer that one--it was wrong on so many levels, and he’d just gaped at her before turning his back and walking away, totally at a loss as to what reply to pick out of the millions skimming over his brain. 

Of course, when she’d asked, it had been the day after Blaine had cuffed him to a chain link fence under the bleachers where anyone could have walked in on them and blown him right there in broad daylight. So that didn’t help Kurt’s case. But he’s still dubious of her choice of words and her deep interest in his sex life. 

He comes into the knowledge that it’s going to come to a head at some point while they’re in Chicago for Nationals. 

Blaine had tagged along, driving up behind the bus and spending plenty of time with Kurt on his own. And Kurt had been grateful--the Glee club had been particularly volatile recently, and Blaine grounded him, gave him something to cling to when things got too tense. But Rachel had still been there, this time with Tina and Mercedes by her side, ready to stick her nose in. Kurt loves her dearly, but he wants time with his boyfriend in a city--he’d had plenty of time with his girls in New York last year. 

But they follow him to his shopping trip on their free day, and Blaine shrugs and doesn’t make any fuss. Those are his girls, his friends--Blaine never interferes with that. 

“Oh, I want to go in here,” Tina says at one point, pointing to a dusty little thrift shop. There are some boots in the window that are very much her current style--just on the edge of mod. Kurt eyes them and goes in with her, grinning at her squeals when they’re in her style. 

When he and the girls have looked through the clothes, and Kurt manages to find a gorgeous silver buckle in the shape of two birds flying toward each other, a ring held between their beaks, he finds Blaine looking through some old bowties, and smiles--his secret love for classic clothing is one of his favorite things about Blaine, and he hooks his chin over Blaine’s shoulder while he looks. 

“I think you should get the purple one,” he suggests. “You can even wear it today with those pants you’ve got on. Leave it loose around your neck.” 

Blaine bumps back into him. He’s wearing royal purple jeans today, and potentially the tightest shirt on the planet in a soft yellow. The bowtie is in the same tone as the pants, if lighter, and Kurt approves very much of the bold choices. 

“I think I might,” Blaine says. “Then I can use it to tie you up later.” 

There’s a gasp, and Rachel’s beside them, eyes wide in alarm. 

“He was joking, Rachel,” Kurt says immediately, hoping she misinterprets the blush on his face as embarrassment alone. 

The other girls come up then, and Kurt and Blaine go to pay for their purchases while they whisper amongst themselves. Kurt sighs--he’s going to be the Glee club’s center of gossip for this trip now, great. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Blaine says sincerely. “I didn’t realize she was standing there, or I wouldn’t have--” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Kurt interrupts. “It’s none of her business anyway. I told her it was a joke, she’s going to have to take me at my word.” 

Blaine nods, and then nuzzles Kurt’s cheek with his nose. 

“Then we should let it go.” He bites Kurt’s jaw when the cashier isn’t looking. “I was serious about the bowtie, though.” 

Kurt smiles, and takes the bag with the buckle in it with his change. 

“I know. And if it goes well, I’ll have a gift for you.” 

\-- 

Kurt forgets all about it for about a week after Nationals, having received nothing more than a few lewd comments from Santana and some entirely inappropriate and vaguely homophobic commentary from Puck. It’s all expected, and much less than he could ever have hoped for, so he takes Blaine’s advice, and lets it go. 

He thinks they have too. Until one mortifying day the last week of school. 

Glee’s preparing for graduation. Songs to say goodbye, to send the seniors off to their glorious successes and crippling failures sure to come. Kurt’s feeling bittersweet--he and Blaine are heading to New York together, and Rachel and Santana will be there too, so it’s not like he’s going alone. But McKinley’s over--as much pain as there is here, it’s terrifying to leave, and this choir room has good memories. So does the lunchroom, and the couch beneath the bleachers. The boy’s bathroom where he and Blaine officially met. 

He didn’t realize he’d find it hard to say goodbye to such little details. But he does. So he goes into Glee practice that day already a little down, only to find that everyone is already there, half of them looking direly serious and the other half looking either uncomfortable or seriously delighted. 

“What--is going on?” Kurt asks, and then he looks over to the board for what the lesson might be. 

He blanches at the black lettering, in Mr. Schue’s hand, across the board. 

_INTERVENTION._

“Did Puck finally admit his porn addiction, then?” he asks, seriously unimpressed and scowling at the entire group, there for, apparently, _him._

_What?_

“Never been a secret, bro,” Puck says calmly, smiling easily. He’s one of the ones that looks far too pleased with whatever this is, and Kurt feels the urge to kick his teeth in. He’s wearing the boots for it and everything-- 

“Kurt,” Mr. Schue says gently, stepping up beside him and giving him an earnest look. “It’s been brought to our attention that...you might need some help.” 

“With what, may I ask?” 

Mr. Schue lowers his head and struggles for words at Kurt’s icy stare and rigid stance, but he puts a hand on Kurt’s shoulder and gestures to two chairs at the front of the room. Kurt raises an eyebrow and stalks over, sitting stiffly in one while Mr. Schue takes the other, leaning his elbows down on his knees and giving Kurt a supportive smile. 

“We all knows you’ve been in a relationship with Blaine Anderson for...several months,” he says. “And we’ve been happy for you, Kurt. You’ve had a hard time at this school--” 

“Yes,” Kurt says. “So what’s the problem?” 

Mr. Schue struggles for words again, giving Kurt a pitying look, and Kurt blinks at him before turning to Rachel. 

“I take it this is _your_ doing?” 

Rachel stands and comes over, wringing her hands together. 

“Kurt, we’re worried about you,” she says. “I’ve seen several behaviors from Blaine that lead me to believe that your relationship with him is unhealthy at best, and potentially abusive.” 

“Excuse me?” 

Kurt can’t believe his ears. He knows Rachel wasn’t entirely in approval of his boyfriend, but this is ridiculous. 

“Kurt, you don’t have to be nervous,” Mr. Schue says. “Rachel’s told us about some things she’s seen, and we’re all concerned. We just want to make sure you’re okay--” 

“Oh, please,” Santana scoffs. “Let’s admit what this really is. Hummel, your BFF came has been screeching behind your back about your Skanky boyfriend all year, and since you’re understandably ignoring her big nose sticking into your business, she demanded we all come in here and try to get you to break down in tears and beg for our help getting rid of him.” 

Kurt glares at Rachel, his mouth hanging open in shock as he shakes his head. 

“I don’t need _rescuing_ from my boyfriend,” he snaps. “Blaine’s the best thing that ever happened to me--” 

“Kurt, I’ve seen how he treats you!” Rachel insists. “He--touches you like you’re his property, and he’s said some really terrible things--” 

“Like what?” 

“Kurt,” she says, her voice lowering nervously, but her voice still carries--of course it does. “I was right there during Nationals, remember? He threatened to tie you up.” 

Santana snorts with laughter, covering her mouth with her hand. Kurt blushes bright red and Puck starts nodding, a disconcerting smirk on his face. 

“Rachel,” Kurt says, exaggerating care in his words as though speaking to a toddler. “I told you he was joking.” 

“Kurt, he’s done it before!” Santana all-out cackles at Rachel’s words, and Kurt narrows his eyes at the whole spectacle. “I saw you back in March, he had you tied to the bleachers--!” 

“Okay, I’ve had enough,” Kurt says, standing up sharply, his chair toppling behind him. Mr. Schue stands with him, putting a calming hand on his shoulder again, but he shakes it off. “Do you really think my relationship is any of your business? Any of you?” 

“Kurt, we’re just worried,” Mercedes says carefully, the voice of reason. “Blaine’s not exactly--good boyfriend material--” 

“I’m sorry, has he been _your_ boyfriend?” Kurt asks. “I think I’m the best judge of what kind of boyfriend he is, thank you very much--” 

“Kurt, you don’t have to be afraid,” Rachel says, nodding, and Kurt’s pretty sure she’s been watching too much TV about this in preparation. “We all just want what’s best for you.” 

“Okay, you know what?” Kurt finally snaps completely, rage boiling up. “None of you have any fucking _clue_ what’s best for me. You’ve stuck yourselves where you don’t belong, and now you’re making accusations when you don’t have any clue what you’re talking about! And you’re all ganging up on me over something completely ridiculous.” 

He steps up into Rachel’s space and looks down his nose at her. 

“I’m going to tell you something, Rachel, and I want you to pay _very_ close attention,” he says. “My relationship with Blaine is the only good thing I had in my life for a long time. When I really needed help, none of you gave a rat’s ass. You just watched me fall apart and pretended like nothing was happening. Blaine saw, and helped me out, and yes, we got together. And guess what? That’s not your goddamn business. If he wants to slap my ass or tie me up or do anything with me at all, that’s up to me. Just because your love life is about as interesting as dirt doesn’t mean you get to judge mine.” 

“Kurt--” 

“Was I finished?” he cuts across. “You know less than nothing. You are not my mother, you are _nothing._ I have never been happier, and no one treats me more like a person than Blaine. Do you really think I’d fall in love with someone who would cause me harm after all I’ve been through?” 

“Kurt, we all know what happened with Karofsky last year,” Rachel says, apparently near tears. Kurt has no pity or sympathy for her, and wants to slap her for bringing this up. “People who’ve been abused often end up seeking that out in lovers--” 

“So now you care about Karofsky?” Kurt says. “You didn’t seem to mind when _he_ was abusing me. Didn’t even cross your radar, did it, Rachel? But all of a sudden I’m happy and you can’t handle it. That’s _your_ problem, not mine.” 

He turns to the room at large. 

“Whatever Rachel told you about me and Blaine is bullshit,” he says loudly. “You know part of the story--little bits and pieces. That’s it. None of you are in any position to judge me or who I choose to love. And I’m _done_ with you picking and choosing when I’m important enough to pay attention to. You don’t get to shit on my existence and then claim you know what’s best for me.” 

He turns to Mr. Schue. 

“Are we done here?” he asks, locking back into the picture of controlled rage. Mr. Schue nods, biting his lips in. 

“Kurt, we just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he says soothingly. “You said you are, and we believe you.” 

“And yet you decided to openly humiliate me in front of everyone instead of talking to me in private about it,” he says, and with that barb thrown, he turns and walks out. He thinks he hears someone clapping, and he could no longer care less. 

He heads right to the bleachers, where he knows Blaine will be hanging out with the Skanks while waiting for Kurt to get out of Glee. And he’s right--he’s sprawled on the couch, smoking a cigarette, laughing at something Quinn’s saying out of the corner of her mouth as she plays with her ratty hat. 

He looks up when Kurt storms up, instantly sitting up and reaching for him, concerned. 

“Kurt, what’s--” 

Kurt snatches his cigarette and takes a deep drag of it, allowing himself to feel the burn in his throat before he releases it. It instantly calms him to perform this one little rebellion, to do something _wrong_ , something most of the Glee club would gasp at. But Blaine takes it back and stomps it out before he can do more, standing and taking his hands. 

“What’s going on.” 

“Privacy, please?” Kurt asks, and the girls all do as he asks. It’s strange, that the Skanks are being better friends right now than his own. They wiggle their fingers and smirk in goodbye, heading off to cause whatever trouble they want--but they let Kurt and Blaine be whatever they want, and Kurt feels himself trembling that people considered lowlives by the school are treating him with more respect than the people who claim to be a group of love and acceptance. 

“Kurt, you’re worrying me, what’s going on?” Blaine asks, wrapping his fingers around Kurt’s wrists and holding him tight. Kurt closes his eyes and takes a breath. 

“The Glee club just held an intervention for me,” he says with deliberate calm. “Rachel told them you and I were in an abusive relationship and they decided to confront me about it.” 

When he opens his eyes, Blaine looks so utterly confused and indignant that Kurt laughs. 

“I know!” he blurts out. “What the fuck--” 

“What did you do?” 

“I told them off,” Kurt says. “I just--I snapped, I couldn’t _believe--_ ” 

“Are you okay?” 

It’s that simple question that unlocks the roiling chaos. He bursts into tears, and Blaine immediately sits him down on the couch, holding him as he cries. 

“They’re supposed to be my friends,” he says, finally releasing all the hurt that’s been hiding for years. “They just watched while Karofsky hurt me, and while I was--was getting bad, and now they’re pretending to give a shit. And Rachel had the nerve to bring that up! She had the _gall_ to pretend that they even _noticed._ Where were they when I actually needed it? Why do they want to ruin everything now that I’m actually happy?” 

Blaine soothes him and rubs over his body gently as he cries, truly hurt. One hand finds its way to his hip, thumb pressing into his jeans where they cover his tattoo, the one that matches Blaine’s own hip. Kurt settles, sniffling and burying himself in Blaine’s arms. 

“Kurt?” 

Blaine’s arms tighten around Kurt at the tentative voice, and he feels Blaine’s head snap up. 

“I don’t think you should be here, Rachel,” he says. Kurt expects a dark warning, but Blaine sounds gentle. 

“I just want to--to apologize--” 

“I think you’re going to have to let Kurt decide when he’ll let you do that,” Blaine says evenly. “As you can see, he’s upset right now. He deserves the time to calm down.” 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I--I didn’t know, I--” 

“Thank you, Rachel,” Blaine says. “I think you should leave us alone now.” 

Kurt waits until her footsteps are gone before he sits up. 

“I’m going to forgive her, aren’t I?” he says, deadpan. 

Blaine strokes back his hair before thumbing away the tears remaining on his cheeks. 

“You’re a better person than me,” Blaine says. “I’d have kicked her right in the shin.” 

Kurt laughs, and Blaine smiles. 

“That’s the smile I love,” he whispers, kissing Kurt gently. Kurt sighs into it, leaning into Blaine heavily. 

“I just don’t understand how she had no idea how bad I was, but the moment I’m okay, she starts getting suspicious,” Kurt says. “Like miserable is my default state of being for her and she can’t stand when I’m not--” 

“I think she’s just a dumb kid like the rest of us,” Blaine says. “You’ve told me time and again how selfish she can be. She just picked the completely wrong time to try out something else.” 

Kurt nods. 

“God, they talked about our _sex life_ ,” he moans, mortified. “The entire Glee club, with Mr. Schue _right there_ , and Rachel saw us when we were out here with the cuffs--” 

“Well, you were kind of getting off on the idea of giving a show--” 

“Not for _Rachel_ , oh my god,” Kurt laughs, and Blaine laughs with him. 

“I’m sorry you were embarrassed,” Blaine says, kissing his hair. “Do you want me to beat anyone up?” 

Kurt laughs again, and shakes his head, wiping his face and sniffling. 

“I could,” Blaine offers, looking at Kurt through his lashes in a way he _knows_ drives Kurt crazy. “I could get a little… _rough_...” 

He strengthens the sentiment with a hand sneaking around Kurt’s hip and squeezing his ass, sending his leg up and over Blaine’s lap. Kurt follows it, straddling over him and biting his lip as Blaine starts thumbing at the button of his jeans. 

“Maybe you should take me to your place,” Kurt suggests coyly, rocking down against Blaine’s lap, and Blaine groans. 

“Let’s go--” 

\-- 

Blaine grinds into Kurt, drawing out his cries as Kurt clutches around him, arms and legs around his back, nails scratching at his shoulders as he comes hard between their bodies. When he falls back, covered in hickies and finger-shaped bruises, Blaine lets him have it, surely leaving marks all over his ass with the slap of his hipbones, pounding him hard enough to edge into pain, oversensitive and raw from Blaine fulfilling his promise to be rough. 

“Love you,” Blaine gasps, grabbing Kurt’s thighs hard and shoving them up, fucking down into him, _slapslapslapslapslap_ , fast and hard as he comes, finally freezing up and grunting with a pained expression before slumping down into Kurt’s waiting arms, sweating and wincing. 

“Ow,” he says, and Kurt laughs. 

“My line,” he says, slapping Blaine’s ass, and Blaine takes the hint and slides out of him, flopping to the side. 

“I think I’m bleeding,” Blaine says bluntly, and Kurt peeks over at him. 

“No,” he says. “I keep my nails trimmed, you’re fine.” 

“I mean where you bit me,” Blaine corrects, turning and showing him his shoulder, which isn’t bleeding, but has impressively deep teeth marks. Kurt blushes. 

“Oops?” Blaine laughs and taps his thigh, and Kurt kicks at him playfully. “Not like you didn’t give just as good. I’m going to hobble into school tomorrow and then Rachel will _really_ be worried--” 

“I’m pretty sure I didn’t leave anything visible,” Blaine says. Then he pokes Kurt’s neck just under his ear. “Except that. But I’ve seen worse on Rachel herself, so--whatever.” 

Kurt rolls into Blaine’s arms and snuggles up, not ready to get up yet. 

“I almost wanted to tell them the truth,” Kurt admits, relaxing in. “Just to see their faces. ‘Hey guys, guess what, sometimes I call my boyfriend _sir_ \--’” 

“That might not be advisable,” Blaine replies, and Kurt huffs a laugh. 

“No, probably not,” he says. “It’ll always be hard to explain, if--if we keep doing it.” 

“Do you think we should try without?” Kurt asks. “I mean...college, it’s gonna be a different place, different city. I don’t think I’ll need it, as much as I enjoy it. And we’re not going to have a lot of time--” 

“It’s something we can consider tapering down,” Blaine says. “We will be pretty busy. But you know you can always ask, right?” 

“Mmmm,” Kurt affirms, kissing the bite on his shoulder. “Same for you. I don’t mind if you need to take control sometimes.” 

Blaine smiles. 

“Honestly, I’m happy with you no matter what,” Blaine admits, and Kurt smiles up at him gratefully for the honesty. Blaine’s never been fantastic at talking about his own feelings, but they’ve gotten so close, so twined together, that he’s opened up and trusted Kurt with all his fragility. And Kurt’s so, so grateful. 

Kurt settles back down into his arms, yawning, fully intending to fall asleep right there, where he’s safe. 

“Me too.”


End file.
